


Volver, recorrer, sentir, hallar

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amane Misa-centric, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Canon, Twisted
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: En algunas ocasiones, Misa iba a su antigua casa para intentar viajar más allá de los recuerdos retorcidos.
Kudos: 1





	Volver, recorrer, sentir, hallar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.
> 
> Contexto: Antes de que Misa obtuviera el Death Note.

Como cada mes, sus pies recorrían hasta el último recoveco de la casa de dos pisos.

Como cada mes, con nostalgia, sus manos pasaban por cada objeto polvoriento.

Como cada mes, sus ojos se aguaban y su corazón se sentía frágil, le dolía.

En esta ocasión, sintió que tenía que hacer algo más, algo diferente, algo para que sus padres la vieran o escucharan desde donde fuera que estuvieran.

No obstante, ese algo se convirtió en un intento desesperado, en una búsqueda de los buenos recuerdos a cuya mayoría no era capaz de acceder.

Recuerdos de los cumpleaños; de los viajes; de la primera vez que ojeó una revista de moda; del día en el cual su colegio había recibido la visita de un crítico de la moda, que había ido a dar una clase educativa e inspiradora para animar a estudiantes a convertirse en diseñadores, modelos...

Las teclas la llamaron.

Pero no iba hacia las teclas, las teclas venían hacia ella.

Venían con la vacilación por el olvido.

¿Estaría acaso, haciéndolo bien?

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que la melodía de un piano había tocado su corazón. Desde que su madre cada día componía algo y todos en la casa oían sus errores, sus desafinaciones, sus aciertos, sus avances.

A nadie le molestaba, porque el sonido se adhería al ambiente de la casa y se acostumbraban, y lo disfrutaban.

A veces su padre, mientras escribía en la computadora, le gritaba a su madre un consejo sobre cómo proseguir cuando ella se quedaba en silencio, sin saber cómo continuar.

Las teclas tocaban sus dedos inexpertos, intentaban guiarlos, llevarlos a tocar las canciones sin letra y sin nombre de su madre.

Sin embargo, no entendía por qué tenía tan pocos problemas.

¿Sería acaso por contemplar a su madre tantas veces mientras tocaba el piano?

Las teclas venían con la delicadeza de la calma que trataba de imitar.

Y sus azules ojos, que desde hacía rato brillaban, finalmente soltaban el río de lágrimas que los tenían tan hinchados.

Solo quería repetirlo, quería sentir la calidez en su corazón que hacía tiempo se había extinguido.

Las teclas blancas y negras recibían las gotas de agua salada, cuya mitad estaba teñida por el maquillaje que habían arruinado.

Las lágrimas lavaban el esmalte de sus uñas que diariamente debía renovar.

Pero no le importaba.

No le importaba mojar el piano, ni empapar sus dedos temblorosos.

Seguía tocando.

Quería sentir a su madre, a sus recuerdos ya lejanos y peligrosamente cercanos al inevitable olvido.

Porque cuando trataba de explorarlos, la sola escena de los cuerpos ensangrentados en su casa era con lo que más se encontraba.

La melodía llegaba con el desenfreno que su desesperación, que su obsesión lideraba.

Por toda la casa se oían los esfuerzos de Misa por volver a sentir a su familia, a la verdadera y feliz que sabía que había tenido.


End file.
